Experiment 80,5
by naruko88558855
Summary: Roy "it whes a normal illegal experimental lad we busted but it changed ones I found her and her friends". You never see some of the parings I made. Scar/oc Ed/oc Al/oc Roy/oc Alex/oc Envy/oc Greed/oc oc/ling yao/oc . And some more oc. Later on big time suck face. P.s I love ling hahaha!


**This is my first fullmetal alchemist story so if it suck don't complaining. I don't can't look at video on the internet beaches I can't buy it if you now what I mean I don't have unlimed internet. So if I get some info wrong to bad.**

Edward Elric=Edwina Eallison

Alphonse Elric= Aldreda Eallison

Roy mustang = Ravyn must

Alex Louis Armstrong = Aldercy Arms

Envy=Elvia

Greed=Gilda

Scar=Scarlett

Ling yao= Lakisha Yoh / Lakinzi yoh .. their twins and love ling.

Other characters

Waed Rickey

Rashane Hawk

Mink mo

name= Edwina Eallison

Gender=female

Age=15

Sisth

Fav colors= 1 red,2 black,3 silver.

Them song= nightcore where the lonely ones roam

Looks= she is 5,0 around 108,00P. She has long gold hair with long spiky bangs in her face she put her hair in a long braid that go down to her knees with a red hair tie at the end. She has big gold eye's. She lost her left arm and rite leg in one of her jobs and replased them with metal parts. She wares a black tank top and black jeans and black high heal bootes and a long red jack.

Name=Aldreda Eallison

Gender=female

Age=13

Little sister to Edwina Eallison

Fav colors= 1 silver,2 black, 3 gray.

Them song= ready or not ( nightcore mix)

Looks= she is 5,3 around 109,00P. She has back high brown gold hair with spiky bangs in her face she wares her hair down most of the time. She has gold eye's like her sister. She wares a blue shirt with white shorts and white slip on shoes.

Name= Ravyn Must

Gender=female

Age=26

Fav colors= 1dark blue,2 silver,3 gold.

Them song= nightcore get up and try

Looks= she is 5,7 around 124,00P. She has waist high black wavy hair and it is all ways she has small lack eye's. she likes to ware a plain white shirt with a pair of black jeans and black come bat boots and over the shirt and pants she wares a long blue trench coat with silver buttons.

Name=Aldercy Arms

Gender=female

Age=26

Fav colors=1 yellow, 2 dark blue,3 lite green

Them song= nightcore demand in the sky

Looks= she is 5,0 vary short for her age around 109,00P. She has waist long blond hair with short bangs in her face. She has big round lite green eye's. She wares a white knee high dress and white slip on shoes and she wares a white Rabin as a head band.

Name=Elvia

Gender= born a female but is a shape shifter.

Age=255

Fav colors=1 dark green,2 lite green,3 black

Them song= nightcore run

Looks= she is really 5,7 and around 110,00P. she is a shape shifter but she has a her own body. She looks like a female Envy pretty much.

Name=Gilda

Gender=female

Age= 259

Fav colors= 1 black,2 silver,3 red

Them song=nightcore animal I have become

Looks= she is 5,9 around 125,00P. She has waist long black hair most of the time in a pony tail that go down to her butt. She has blood red eye's and sharp teeth. She wares a sleeveless black shirt with a sleeveless green jacket that has fur on the caller. She wares black pants and black high heal boots and she some times wares black sunglasses.

Name= Scarlett

Gender=female

Age=26

Fav colors=1 bash,2 white,3 brown

Them song=nightcore youer going down

Looks= she is 6,0 around 125,00P. She has lite brown sun kissed skin and normal white hair down to her knees and it strate. She has blood red eye' has a scar of a x from the bridge of her nose over her eye lids. She has a ring of tattoos on her rite arm that let her destroy anything she wonts by using that arm and leting out the high amount of alchemy with the tattoo. She wares a white shirt under a bash trench coat and bash pants and black boots and some time wares black sunglasses.

Name= Lakisha Yoh

Gender=female

Twine to= Lakinzi Yoh

Age=23

Fav colors=1 Orange, 2 yellow, 3 white

Them song=nightcore I like it loud

Looks= she is 5,8 around 118,00P. She has long black hair most of the time in a pony tail that go down to her butt. Her eye's like ling yao and only open for emo shine but her eye's are black when opened. She has the same outfit as ling but her breast at wrapped with white bandages.

Name=Lakinzi Yoh

Gender=female

Age=23

Fav colors= same Twin.

Them song= same as twin.

Looks= same as twin. It vary hard to tell them apart.

Other oc...

Name=Waed Rickey

Gender=male

Age=14

Looks= he is 5,6 around 120,00P. He has short blond hair and has big lite blue eye's. He wares a black shirt with white pants and a black jacket and black shoes.

Name=Rashane Hawk

Gender=male

Age=25

Looks= he is 5,7 around 129,00P. He has blond hair in a pony tail that go to his shoulder and he has lite green eye's and has some freckles over the bridge of his nose.

Name= MinkNo

Gender=male

Age=6

Looks= he is 4,4 around 96,00P. He has long black hair in two braids with red and yellow beads at the end. He has big black eyes.

**ok did you like my oc's I sheer did. Next chapters is coming soon but comment about my oc's are all ways wanted so review! Love naruko88558855 or gabby:-) :-) **


End file.
